Farewell, Heroic Statues...
The 32 Main Heroes of Imaginationland have been transformed and turned into stone statues forever and their respective keys have been stolen... Xandir, Sora, Alvin, Crosshairs, and Ulysses bid farewell to the 32 that have been transformed into stone statues while fighting the White Witch: #Optimus Prime (Key found in Brazil) #Dusty Crophopper (Key found in Japan) #Turbo the Snail (Key found in Australia) #Robocop (Key found in Iran) #Saber Rider (Key found in South Korea) #Sailor Moon (Key found in Netherlands) #Goku (Key found in Italy) #Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (Key found in Costa Rica) #Red Power Ranger (Key found in the United States of America) #Bucy O'Hare (Key found in Argentina) #Rocket Raccoon (Key found in Belgium) #Green Lantern (Key found in Switzerland) #Aquaman (Key found in Germany) #Superman (Key found in Colombia) #Batman (Key found in Russia) #Flash Gordon (Key found in Bosnia and Herzegovina) #Throttle (BMFM) (Key found in England) #Leonardo (TMNT) (Key found in Spain) #Ripster (Key found in Chile) #T-Bone (SWAT Kats) (Key found in Ecuador) #Razor (SWAT Kats) (Key found in Honduras) #Duke (G.I. Joe) (Key found in Nigeria) #Liu Kang (Key found in Ivory Coast) #Superted (Key found in Cameroon) #Spider-Man (Key found in Ghana) #Star-Lord (Key found in Algeria) #Bill Rizer (Key found in Greece) #The Brave Little Toaster (Key found in Croatia) #She-Ra (Key found in Portugal) #He-Man (Key found in France) #Shoutmon (Key found in Mexico) #Kumamon (Key found in Uruguay) The White Witch kidnapped and imprisoned five members of the Council of 9: Morpheus, Wonder Woman, Zeus, Popeye, and Luke Skywalker. The White Witch had seemingly killed Gandalf, who, after death, turned into Gandalf the White. Glinda sacrificed herelf to locate the 32 keys within Stonehenge. Aslan was killed on the Stone Table. Jesus Christ was crucified. The White Witch stole the 32 Keys and took them away to her castle, so that she can rule the entire planet and destroy it. God was displeased. After they failed to save all 32 Heroes, Ulysses and his crew find the statues in the courtyard. Sora took the first statue, that of Optimus Prime, and the others took the other statues. The burial ship is called the Yamato, which took them to space. The song for the funeral is the Concerto Moon cover of "Space Battleship Yamato". The coffin holding Glinda was inside the ship, with the 32 Statues guarding her coffin as wall as those of Aslan and Jesus Christ. Gandalf had no coffin, because he was resurrected by the Starlight Express, a train filled with his own heroic powers. Sora and Alvin were shocked to see Gandalf being white after being killed by the White Witch. He was resurrected by the train earlier, and asked if Mavis, Dracula's daughter, would come to the White Witch's castle, which is turned into a Hotel Doomos branch. Megatron and Queen Beryl are the first to come to the hotel, as they were the White Witch's friends. However, a heroic giant deer called Deer-At-Knight, with his magic tablet, which is borrowed from his friend Larrry Daley, brought all the 32 Heroes, still in stone, back to life, bit without their keys, and still in their stone statue forms. Deer-At-Knight tasked them much like Gosei tasked Sora. Ash Ketchum saw 32 lights that used to be the 32 Stars Constellation. KITT spoke to Sora about Chick Hick's wife, Christine, which is an evil car. Nightmares began, and dreams ended, and so did the world. Vitruvius knew how to build a safe haven called Eden, where the 32 Statues and their keys are located in. The End